All you need is love
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings y 30vicios. Manjoume/All. El amor es misterioso y suele juntar a las personas menos esperadas, como el hielo y fuego, Manjoume puede coexistir con muchos de sus compañeros... y descubrir que su lazo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.
1. Cinco minutos ASUKA

**Título: **All you need is love  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **05. Cinco minutos

* * *

_¿Qué son los sueños, Tenjouin-kun, salvo una maraña de imágenes sin sentido?_

Su pecho se infla de puro orgullo al escucharse decir tales palabras, simulando a un gorrión satisfecho con su canto, orgulloso de su habilidad natural. Desde que era un niño la palabra sueños no ha tenido demasiado significado para él, no más que un simple verbo que usan los inútiles, como bien dice su padre; no más que algo banal e infantil, imperfecto e irreal como un mundo utópico, al cual nadie pertenece. Al cual todo mundo aspira pero nadie puede alcanzar.

¿Qué son los sueños, entonces, salvo algo que corre bajo los párpados al cerrar los ojos? Realmente no le importa. No mientras tenga su habilidad, su creencia en sí mismo y su mazo. Sueños... son para inútiles. Metas, esas son para triunfadores. Y él tiene muchas, tantas que una lista no podría contenerlas.

Pero es estúpido y es humano a la vez. Así que la vida le juega una lección esa noche cuando se va a acostar, poniéndose los protectores contra el sonido, demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo como para mirar otra cosa. Cierra los ojos. Las imágenes inútiles comienzan a danzar bajo sus párpados, siguen un ritmo caótico similar al de su vida y también despiden cierto brillo, uno que él conoce perfectamente de su realidad, de las metas que alguna vez se planteó.

Dos ojos dorados lo observan entre las imágenes confusas que crea su cerebro, dos ojos dorados enmarcados por un rostro blanco, dulce, decidido, perfecto. Algo que suele vagar por los límites de su consciencia, cuyo nombre pronunció hace apenas unas horas para hacer de menos un concepto. Alguien que, echándose hacia atrás el cabello largo y dorado hacia atrás, le dirigió una mirada airada y decepcionada a la vez.

_Asuka._

En eso se resumen todas las luces y colores, la sensación de calidez e irrealidad que se extiende por su cuerpo, la tímidez y valentía superponiéndose en una batalla sin fin. Puros sueños, en fin. Y ni así puede tenerla. Porque cuando está a punto de alcanzarla todo se desvanece cual voluta de humo, cual gota de agua al fundirse con el mar.

Y esos sueños que él detesta, que son para débiles e inútiles, desaparecen dejando desasosiego, una habitación en penumbras y a su corazón agitado, como un pajarillo tratando de escapar de su jaula.

¿Qué son los sueños entonces, sino un aliciente para dormir cinco minutos más? Quizás así, cuando vuelva a cerrar los ojos, pueda alcanzarla.


	2. Sin tinta FUBUKI

**Título: **All you need is love  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **10. Sin tinta

* * *

Estrujó con fuerza el pedazo de papel entre sus manos, como si éste lo hubiera ofendido gravemente, antes de lanzarlo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Quizás se debían a los nervios y la nostalgia de los últimos días en Duel Academia, quizás sólo apestaba en ese tipo de cosas, el caso es que se estaba volviendo loco tratando de escribir una carta de despedida. No era del todo bueno con las palabras, ni hablándolas ni escribiéndolas, pero consideraba que ese era el método más adecuado para expresar gratitud, a muchos de sus amigos, a Asuka, a su maestro... Fubuki. Precisamente él le había aconsejado el escribir cartas, para su hermana en particular en sus vanos intentos de conquistarla, pero ¡qué tan fácil había sido escribir a Asuka, y qué tan difícil era despedirse de él! Era casi un hermano.

Fubuki le había instruido lo mejor que podía y muchas veces Asuka le decía que eran tal para cual, ambos demasiado zafados como para congeniar, porque si uno emprendía alguna aventura descabellada, el otro lo seguía y siempre terminaban fastidiándola. Y de tan sólo recordar esos días, sonreía. Porque extrañaría todo lo que estaba dejando al crecer y su maestro, sin duda, había sido una parte vital de su vida en Duel Academia.

Quizás con un gracias bastaría, escribirlo o decirlo daría igual. Empuñó su plumilla, fina y costosa sobre el papel, dispuesto a escribir el millón de cosas que se amontonaban en su mente como sacos de arroz y cuando comenzó a plasmar sus ideas, se dio cuenta de que no tenía tinta. Ni una gota, ni una sola.

Qué remedio, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento mucho, maestro, no he podido hacerle nada como despedida —se excusó unas horas después ante el castaño, quien tocaba como siempre su guitarra, apacible y vagamente.

—No necesito cartas, tengo demasiadas —Fubuki le sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia—. Vamos a extrañarte —puntualizó, refiriéndose también a su hermana y luego le pasó un brazo por el cuello—. A menos claro que prefieras que sigamos reuniéndonos —acto seguido le guiñó un ojo y Manjoume sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro por alguna extraña razón—. No necesito cartas —puntualizó de nuevo el mayor de los Tenjoin y siguió sonriendo como si nada sucediera—. Pero, ¿qué tal si vamos a dar un último paseo a modo de despedida?

Había algo en el tono de Fubuki que le puso los pelos de punta, pero no tenía más remedio que seguirlo, después de todo, era su maestro y todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender de él.


	3. Pecado EDO

**Título: **All you need is love  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **11. Pecado

* * *

_Muchas personas se volverán locas por esto._

Ese pensamiento cruzó su mente fugazmente, pero fue reemplazado por el vacío, tan rápido que apenas y le quedó constancia de que estaba pensando, porque sus demás sentidos se encontraban embotados, focalizados en algo mucho más importante, con dos ojos azules llenos de dignidad, el cabello grisáceo y la piel blanca, similar a la leche: Edo Phoenix, casi encima de él, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que conseguía irritar a cualquier oponente y que a él, incluso siendo mayor por un año, le imponía demasiado. ¿Cómo focalizar sus pensamientos en algo lógico —como lo furiosos que estarían sus hermanos al enterarse—, cuando tenía ese par de ojos fijos en él, con tal ferocidad que casi se sentía en llamas? Imposible, absurdo. Y sin embargo, inevitable.

Había sucedido así nada más; después de lo acontecido en las Ligas Profesionales el moreno nunca creyó que Edo volvería a hablarle, pese a que habían quedado en buenos términos, ¡cuánto se sorprendió cuando Edo le dirigió la palabra esa tarde! ¡Y cuánto más se sorprendió cuando cerró la distancia entre los dos sonriendo como si nada pasara, antes de hundir sus labios contra los suyos! Había sido tal shock que el aire se le había escapado de los pulmones, dejándolo sin habla y más pálido que la cera, pero con una extraña sensación de ansiedad.

Ansiedad por saber cómo, dónde y por qué. Ansiedad por conocer más de ese extraño pecado que estaba cometiendo, en contra de sus principios, sus hermanos y todo lo que el mundo creía era bueno. Simplemente, esas hormonas adolescentes que nunca dejó escapar en Duel Academia estaban haciendo mella en su raciocinio. Y ya fuera verdad o mentira, ya fuera linchado, no sólo por las fans enfurecidas del ojiazul sino también por sus hermanos, planeaba disfrutar de ese pecado, tanto como el mundo lo permitiera.


	4. Ambivalencia SHO

**Título: **All you need is love  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **14. Ambivalencia

* * *

Durante un tiempo creyó que era natural, pues su inagotable ego había colocado una venda sobre sus ojos, cegándolo de la cruel realidad. Durante un tiempo creyó que era natural, sí, el que todos le detestaran y se auto-proclamaran sus enemigos, pues tenía demasiado poder, tanto financiero como en los duelos, cosa que según él, podía asustar a cualquiera. Por eso, no le sorprendió cuando Juudai se convirtió en su enemigo, aquél que nunca había logrado vencer, aquél que le había causado demasiadas humillaciones... Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver otro par de ojos mirándolo con el mismo desafío que lo hacían las orbes castañas de Juudai, sólo que éstas eran grises, pequeñas y tenían cierto deje de timidez escondidas tras un par de anteojos. _Marufuji Sho._

Desde la primera vez que lo vio se le hizo poquita cosa, un simple muchacho demasiado tímido y con un apellido pesado en los hombros, nada nuevo, nada interesante. Pero no fue hasta que se enfrentaron a duelo y fue derrotado, que toda su visión de Sho cambió. Y aunque a veces —más de las que sería bueno—, se encuentra pensando en lo fastidioso que es, ha aprendido a soportarlo e incluso le cae bien, claro, cuando no se está quejando.

Es una especie de ambivalencia la que ambos sienten. Porque entre su pequeña rivalidad por Asuka y su amistad, trata de esconderse algo más que no comprenden, ni tampoco quieren hacerlo. Sería demasiado horrible, un infierno que ninguno de los dos está preparado para asumir. No cuando tienen a una hermosa compañera a su lado y los prejuicios de la gente, además de los propios, encima.


	5. Vuelta atrás AMON

**Título: **All you need is love  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **15. Vuelta atrás

* * *

La piel le arde, hasta tal punto que se cree envuelto en llamas, abrasadoras e insoportables, similares a los pensamientos que rondan por su mente. Ha perdido, ha sido derrotado por Amon Garam, sus finos lentes y su poderosa compañía, similar a un gigante al lado de la suya, similar a un gigante que, tratando de evocar las aventuras bíblicas, ha tratado de derrocar. Pero él no es David, él no tiene ayuda divina y está respaldado sólo por su propio ego, por lo cual el resultado no se inclinó a su favor.

Y es por eso que siente que le arde la piel, que fulmina con la mirada, grisácea como una espada y tan intensa como una al atravesar al oponente, porque no puede creerlo, de entre todas las cosas. ¡Y peor aún! Cuando se dirige a su dormitorio, empapado y rumiando maldiciones y advertencias, la noche está lejos de terminar, pues no conforme con haberlo humillado en el campo de duelo, frente a todos sus amigos y Asuka, también ha ido a buscarlo para sepa Dios qué.

_¿Ah, sí?_ Pues si piensa que puede meterse con Manjoume Jun...

Se da la vuelta para encararlo, pues oye sus pasos detrás suyo, como un vulgar ladronzuelo. Amon sonríe abiertamente, como un león que ha encontrado a su presa y se prepara para jugar con ella, sabía que iba a ser descubierto y eso sólo hace que Manjoume se enoje más, si es que eso es posible.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espeta escupiendo cada palabra, tiene los puños apretados y blancos a causa de la furia—. ¿Acaso piensas humillarme más?

Amon contesta con una media sonrisa misteriosa, da unas cuantas zancadas antes de pararse frente a él todo lo largo que es y entonces... Joder, no se contenta con la humillación anterior, sino que estampa una nueva con sus labios. No pretende conquistar, ni mucho menos enamorar. Es pura burla, puro teatro. Si Manjoume fuera un volcán ya habría explotado, pero lo único que atina a hacer, antes de ver al siempre satisfecho de sí mismo Amon largarse de ahí, es quedarse en blanco.

_Ése ha sido un golpe bajo._


	6. Última palabra REI

**Título: **All you need is love  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **16. Última palabra

* * *

El aire huele a tormenta, una que avanza sin parar buscando estrellarse contra la costa, hacerla pedazos, desdibujarla en finos trazos para volverla a crear. Normalmente él no teme a los fenómenos de la naturaleza, poderosos e invencibles, inevitables como la salida del sol al otro día; pero esta vez se permite estremecerse, porque la tormenta se mueve directamente hacia él y su nombre es Saotome Rei, la alocada y ahora demasiado ruidosa chiquilla, que alguna vez se dijo enamorada de Juudai.

Rei es una mujercita testaruda, lo sabe, tiene nervios y temple escondidos tras su fachada amigable y despreocupada; y lo peor de todo, es que cuando quiere algo, lo consigue. Esta vez lo quiere a él y es su última palabra, afirma con los ojos llameantes. Por alguna extraña razón que sólo la mujer sabe, se ha encaprichado con su presencia, su gabardina negra toda rasgada y adora, según sus propias palabras, ese sarcasmo que lo acompaña como si fuera una sombra.

No sabe si está jugando o cuánto le durará el encaprichamiento —espera que no tanto como le duró con Juudai—, pero a veces, para distraerse y que ésta lo deje de molestar, acepta sentarse un rato a su lado, a escuchar el rugido del mar pegando contra la costa, suavemente, siempre en silencio.

Rei no dice nada, por supuesto, pero lo observa. Y es entonces cuando él decide engañarse diciendo que todo aquello es un plan de Asuka para recuperar su atención, aunque por supuesto, la rubia nunca haría eso.


	7. En llamas SAIOU

**Título: **All you need is love  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.  
**Pareja:** 7/10 Takuma Saiou  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **20. En llamas

* * *

Tiene los ojos nublados, como si una venda de color blanco los cubriera, dejando ver sólo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Comer, dormir, tener duelos, hablar, esas cosas básicas puede hacerlas, no son indispensables, pero le ayudan con su tarea de liderar el ejército de Saiou, el que llevará Luz a miles de personas, Luz redentora, magnífica, poderosa.

Tiene los ojos nublados y eso lo hace un blanco fácil, porque entorpece todos sus movimientos, lo ciega de lo que está bien y está mal. Y, si estuviera consciente, realmente consciente de su alrededor, se daría cuenta de que aquello está mal, errado, prohibido por las leyes de la naturaleza, las suyas propias y las de la sociedad.

Sin embargo, no se lo cuestiona. Permanece quieto como una estatua, con el cuerpo inclinado grácilmente hacia Saiou quien lo mira con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos, entre divertidos y prepotentes. Luego, éste se inclina aún más hasta rozar su piel, se pregunta hasta dónde llegará con su marioneta, hasta qué punto puede controlarla a voluntad, además de tener duelos... ¿Qué más puede hacer Manjoume Jun por él?

Manjoume apenas y siente nada, pero un recuerdo queda grabado a fuego, en las llamas de su propia confusión: Edo Phoenix, sonriendo con burla al salir de la habitación, tras dirigirle una última y casi lastimera mirada.


	8. No lo parece JIM

**Título: **All you need is love  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.  
**Pareja:** 8/10 Jim Crocodile  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **21. No lo parece

* * *

No lo parece, pero las cosas han cambiado realmente, como si una tormenta hubiera azotado el lugar, para renacerlo de puras cenizas. La Luz de la Destrucción se ha ido, Saiou ha liberado a sus sirvientes, entre ellos él mismo y la Academia parece de nuevo un lugar de paz, muchas risas y duelos. Bueno, al menos hasta que ellos llegan, duelistas extranjeros de todos los rincones del mundo, con habilidades y costumbres bastante extraños, pero que aún allí logran congeniar debido a una pasión en particular, que los une con todos: los duelos.

Johan ya se ha pegado como musgo —y con el cabello de ese color, no se le ocurre otro adjetivo para describirlo— a Juudai, como un par de gemelos idénticos en personalidad e ideas, demasiado ruidosos y tan afines que no necesitan a nadie más para divertirse. En cuanto a Amon y O'Brien, son entes individuales, como dos fuertes árboles creciendo entre hierbajos, independientes y aún así, amistosos, a su manera.

Pero es Jim Crocodile quien llama más la atención de todos ellos, pues no contento con traer un cocodrilo en la espalda, llamarla Karen y denominarla su mejor amiga, también va poniendo apodos a diestra y siniestra, tiene un extraño acento y gusta hablar en inglés cosas ininteligibles, cosas que, por el tono, no parecen demasiado favorecedoras cuando se las dice a él.

No sabe si está jugando ni mucho menos que significa I like them all, but especially I like you. Pero su tono le pone los pelos de punta, porque es acompañado de un guiño y una sonrisa.

Son diferencias culturales, ¿verdad? Al menos eso es lo que le dice Asuka cuando se lo comenta y él prefiere engañarse dándole la razón.


	9. Silencio JOHAN

******Título: **All you need is love**  
****Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
******Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.**  
****Pareja:** 9/10 Johan Andersen  
******Género: **Friendship/Romance  
******Tabla de retos: **30 días**  
****Tema: **22. Silencio

* * *

Parece el escenario de sus pesadillas, demasiado desolado y frío, oscuro como boca de lobo. Sigue repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo eso es una locura, imposible como lo son los cuentos de hadas, pero algo en su interior comparte su esperanza, la de Juudai, quien avanza con paso dificultoso debido a las ráfagas de viento que amenazan con tumbarlo, con los ojos castaños llenos de decisión y valentía. No le importa, simplemente no le importa si debe morir, si debe sufrir, si hace frío o si ese silencio le perfora los tímpanos, porque se ha jurado salvar a Johan. Y él, como el idiota que es, ha decidido seguirlo.

Dicen que dos gotas de agua, a pesar de sus propiedades, no son del todo idénticas y esto fue lo que logró descubrir Manjoume cuando conoció a Johan. Si bien tenía muchas, muchísimas de las cualidades y defectos de su amigo castaño, también tenía cierta chispa diferente, cierta vitalidad y experiencia que se podían ver al mirar a sus ojos verdes. Algo como... pasión, quizás. Algo que, al contrario de lo sucedido con Juudai, que le hacía sentir antagonismo hacia él en ocasiones, le atraía en cierto punto.

Por eso, cuando desapareció, se agarró de la excusa de ayudar a Juudai para buscarlo también, para buscarlo y después enfrentarlo, saber qué se sentía tener esos ojos verdes clavados en ti, aunque fuera solamente en un duelo, llenos de esa chispa fogosa, llenos de valentía... Como los de Juudai.

Todo aquello seguía siendo una locura, cada vez menos esperanzadora. Pero nadie, nisiquiera él mismo, podía dudar de sus intenciones. Porque compartía con Juudai las mismas ganas de rescatar al europeo. Y quizás, sólo quizás... algo más.


	10. Uno tras otro REGGIE

******Título: **All you need is love**  
****Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
******Notas: **Cada una de estas viñetas contiene una pareja diferente, tanto hetero como homosexual. Publicadas anteriormente en mi livejournal en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad '10 parejas'.**  
****Pareja:** 10/10 Reggie Mackenzie (Manga)  
******Género: **Friendship/Romance  
******Tabla de retos: **30 días**  
****Tema: **24. Uno tras otro

* * *

La observa con reticencia pintada en sus ojos grises, que auguran tormenta bajo sus serias facciones. No la conoce, pero bajo esa mata de pelo rubio, el rostro blanco similar al de una muñeca y los ojos azules, cristalinos como el mar, no puede esconderse nada bueno. Se lo indica su sonrisa arrogante al toparse con él en uno de los pasillos, se lo indica el gesto que lo hace de menos, que lo arrincona como si tratara de amedrentarlo, al tiempo que esas manos suaves pero poderosas, le suben el mentón sólo un poco, tan alta es Reggie, sólo para que la mire a los ojos.

—Tienes algo que yo quiero —afirma la mujer, con su fuerte acento americano—. Y te lo quitaré.

—Inténtalo —murmura el otro, desafiante y no aparta la mirada, como si ésta fuera capaz de reducirla a cenizas—. Inténtalo y no tendré consideración ni de quién eres, ni de dónde vienes.

—Heh, eso suena interesante —Reggie aprieta sólo un poco más su mandíbula, casi dañándolo con las largas uñas pintadas de esmalte transparente. Parece divertida, casi puede sentir el aliento de su víctima, pero contrario a muchos hombres, que o se intimidan o se dejan llevar, éste, Manjoume, permanece impasible—. Ya lo veremos. Pero déjame decirte, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, será en un duelo de sombras. Ahí me darás lo que quiero.

Termina su sutil amenaza con un beso, un beso que casi podría llamarse mortífero viniendo de ella y que, por supuesto, no hace más que transmitir cierto desasosiego a su destinatario.

¿Quién es esa mujer y para qué lo busca? ¿Qué está sucediendo en la Academia? ¿Por qué han llegado, uno tras otro, duelistas legendarios en su búsqueda? Y sobre todo, lo más importante... ¿Qué podrían querer de él? Supone que el beso no es una pista.

**COMPLETO.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Posiblemente en una o dos semanas vuelva a tomar el reto con Johan, Asuka o Reggie, antes quiero hacer una mini-tabla de Edo/Manjoume. Gracias por haber leído~!


End file.
